


Iz Rite

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Beady Eye (Band)
Genre: :moonfaceemoji:, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: A thing I wrote earlier this year. I had uploaded before but deleted it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote earlier this year. I had uploaded before but deleted it.

Chapter 1: Let there be love  
It was august, 2009, and Oasis had just split. There were many rumors around the cause, but nobody, except the band members knew the truth. However they all remained silent about it. Despite the notice been given to the media and their fans, Liam had just decided to enjoy his freedom from his cunt brother Noel. His wife, Nicole, and him were happily joined in Italy –lake Como, to be exact– by his former bandmate Andy, and his missus. The two ex-members of Oasis made a solid friendship during the time they spent playing together, and it was no surprise that they decided to take the trip.

As the paparazzi and the diaries reported: the two couples were just having the time of their lives, relaxing with the warm weather of Italy, and finally getting some peace –despite being photographed the whole day–. As the night fell, the two women decided to leave their men and spend a ladies night. So, they were left to their own and the possibilities were unlimited. If the reader know what I mean.

“So, are you up for some naughty action?” asked Andy, while the two men were having a drink at the hotel bar.

“Well, I don’t know man. Band just split, the fucking media are making a big fuzz out of it and there are paparazzi all over the place. I don’t want to get more shite, at least these days” answered Liam.

“I should have imagined. Man’s so fucking dumb and won’t get a first hint” thought Andy while taking a sip and grinning, “I wasn’t talking about going out” finally replied.

“Listen, I won’t take a whore to my bedroom while my missus can comeback anytime.”

“Okay, but I wasn’t either talking about whores” told the blond as he also thought “are you kidding me, he’s so stupid.”

“Then about what, eh?”

“Just about getting some booze.”

“That’s what we’re already doin’.”

“Yeah, but we’re not gonna get drunk in this goddamn place. You said that you needed privacy.”

“I never said that” replied Liam, while frowning.

“God, you’re an idiot, aren’t you? You were talking about paparazzi and… oh, just forget it and let’s have a drink in my room.”

So, the two men walked away in Andy’s hotel room direction.

“Could you made me a favor?” asked Andy.

“Ya…”

“Would you text your missus and tell her that we’re gonna be having a drink at my room? So my girl can stay with her” said Andy “she already knows my thing, so she’ll explain Nic. Don’t worry.”

“Ya, okay… But, listen, man, I don’t plan to have a fucking party at your room.”

“It’s cool, man, we just need some privacy.”

Andy took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. The two friends entered and Andy proceeded to call for room service, as he took off his shoes and jumped into the bed.

“Get comfortable, man” said to Liam.

“This is so fucking gay.”

“Oh, please. Don’t come now to say you’ve never shared bed with another man.”

“Don’t shite me, you make it sound as if we were going to suck each other’s dick.”

Someone knocked on the door. It was the room service with a bottle of wine.

“Wine?” says Liam.

“What?” replied Andy.

“I thought we were going to get wasted, why did you ordered a bottle of wine?”

“Damn, I don’t know, I just want to relax.”

As the night went on, they eventually ordered something stronger. Andy got a bit dizzy, but Liam was already wasted. However he still managed to be aware of his surroundings.

“I have shared my bed with one man only…” said Liam suddenly, “and that man is my brother, so I’m not a fag…”

“Yeah, I bet. I also have seen the pictures.”

“What are ye talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Loch Lomond.”

“Oh, piss off!” said Liam as he barely could stand on his own and his tongue got on the way while trying to articulate a word.

“He won’t give in. I have to be bolder” thought Andy. So he got closer to Liam and touched his cheek, so softly and in a delicate way that it took a few seconds for his friend to notice. The two men stared at each other for a long minute and finally Andy took a further step.

“God, you are so beautiful…”

“What the…”

Andy held Liam’s face with his two hands and got forehead against forehead. Andy felt the softness of that hazel hair entangling on his fingers as he caressed it and the alcoholic breath. But he didn't care because that was all he longed during years.

“Why…?” asked finally Liam, making a big effort to spit a word.

“Didn’t you notice all this time?” Said Andy as he kissed Liam’s lips, as tenderly as if he could do them any harm by just touching them, “I didn’t join your shit band nor stand your cunt brother just for nothing.”

Finally Liam gave in and opened his mouth to let Andy’s tongue get in and taste him. As the blond noticed he was conquering the land of his dreams, he pulled Liam to bed and got over him and took off his clothes, and also helped the brunet to do the same. Before going further, Andy gently touched Liam’s chest and kissed him.

“Lord, I can’t believe this is finally all mine” let out Andy.

Then he went back to Liam’s lips and kissed them again, but this time it was Liam whom slid his tongue first inside Andy’s mouth with such hunger.

“He’s probably thinking about that prick, but I don’t care” thought the blond.

The singer realized that despite his popularity with the ladies, Noel had still being the only man with whom he had been in bed and gone that far. He also noticed immediately how experienced Andy was. The blond started to touch Liam in his parts. He did it in a way that the brunet thought he couldn't hold it anymore and would explode at any second. But Andy knew what his lover was feeling and stopped and got on his knees over Liam.

“Roll over” said Andy.

“What?”

“Roll over” said firmly again Andy.

“Not again” thought Liam.

“I thought you were going to give me a blow.”

“No fucking way” replied Andy. “I’m not gonna waste this opportunity. I’m gonna fuck you from behind and then blow your dick” thought then.

Liam finally did what was told by Andy. The welsh knew it wasn’t Liam's first time. That cunt potato face had the privilege of being Liam’s first. So, Andy spit on himself and softly shoved his member into Liam. The brunet started to moan and that excited Andy even more. Liam started to get louder and squeeze the sheets.

“Don’t pretend this is your first time…” said Andy, heavy breathing with drops of sweat falling on his chest.

Liam denied with the head while breathing his heart out. When Andy felt he was about to cum, he took his cock out and told Liam to get up. Then he lied down and made Liam to sit on his dick. He wanted to see his face while doing it. By the time Andy was done, the singer still had a boner. Breathing heavy, he smiled at Andy.

“You're not gonna leave me wishing a blow…”

Liam laid again, and Andy, feeling as if he was about to collapse, got his head between Liam’s tights, which he tenderly touched while sucking him. It was paradise to the singer. When he was with Noel, he acted cold and not so loving with his little brother. But Andy was different. Because he had longed for him patiently, so he was trying to enjoy this moment the more he could.

When the two were finally done, Andy rested his head on Liam’s chest and fell quickly asleep. Liam stayed a few minutes awake. Despite the effect of the alcohol, that was in fact almost gone due to all the sweat, he tried to think a convenient excuse for having spent the night on another’s man room. But the ecstasy didn’t let him have his mind clear, so he decided that was matter for another moment. He had to enjoy his last minutes with his unexpected lover. As he caressed Andy’s head, his lids finally got closed against his will.

The next day, everything went back normal. When Liam woke up, he was alone in Andy’s room, half dressed and he wondered if he had dreamed all what happened the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2011, and Beady Eye was playing in T in the Park Festival, in Kinross, UK. The band had been on the run for a couple of years, right after Oasis’ split due to an argument between Liam and his cunt potato faced brother, Noel. Their performance took place during the day, and the place was crowded. Their wives were there also, so that meant they had to behave like good boys. After an ‘incident’ between Liam and Andy, in Como, Italy, when apparently both members got a little bit ‘too friendly’ nothing else happened again. And, due to Andy’s silence about it, Liam assumed it was all product of the huge amount of booze he consumed that night.

So, the show must continue. The band finished playing and got to wander around meeting some fans, press, and all that. Chris and Gem went to see if they could find someone familiar among the other artists playing that day, and hopefully catch a party or something else to do later. Liam and Andy stayed with their ladies. At one point, the girls disappeared, probably went to get something to drink and look for decent restrooms. Liam thought about giving his girl a call and wait for her. But Andy had other plans.

“Hey, remember when we got wasted four years ago in my hotel room?” said Andy.

“Not much, only that I drank a lot and woke up with a hangover” replied Liam, trying to look indifferent and like really not remembering what happened. But he was a terrible liar and Andy could tell he was faking it.

The two men decided to head to their hotel and meet their mates, their staff and their ladies there. As they walked by, Andy, whom was now playing guitars for the band, gave glances at Liam, who seemed not noticing.

“He still being so fucking dumb” thought Andy, “but damn, he looks so fine with that green parka.”

They finally got to take a ride to their hotel. When they arrived, Liam took out his cellphone to call his missus, but Andy smacked his hand and laughed.

“Don’t be so fucking gay, man” said Liam, trying to make the call again.

“We haven’t had a single minute of freedom, let’s seize the moment. We can just walk away.”

“Walk away and what, get lost in the woods?” replied the singer.

“Let’s have a drink, or a joint, if you want…”

As he said that, Liam gave him a serious glance that made him think that he was not having it again that day, then proceeded to take a seat in the lobby, and tried to make the call. But Andy took a closer step. He sat by Liam’s side and stared right at him.

“What now?” asked Liam.

“That parka is killer, I haven’t told you…” replied the guitarist as he touched Liam shoulder, while thinking “damn, that was the most stupid attempt.”

Incredibly, Liam fell for it.

“Thanks, man. It’s from the brand, you can get one whenever you can, just tell me.”

“Good Lord, I can’t believe it” thought Andy, who was making a big effort not to let scape a laugh.

They stared for a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

“It wasn’t a dream” said Andy quietly, almost as a whisper, for he didn’t want anyone to listen. As he got up, told Liam in a normal tone again he was going to have a drink at his room and he could join him.

Liam couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t a dream, nor a product of the influence of alcohol. It happened. He tried to get himself together and forget about the call. He went directly to his own room, trying to remember what really took place that night. He couldn’t believe that he got fucked by his friend and also that he enjoyed it. He called room service for a drinks. His missus and family were there, and he was thinking about getting fucked by Andy. “What a piece of shit I am” he thought. Finally, Liam gathered all the courage and called to his friend room. The phone rang for a few minutes, but there was no reply. “I lost the chance”. He got out of the room to meet with his family again. But right as he opened the door, in a rush, misstep with Andy, who was as astonished as him.

“I didn’t know you were in this room” said Andy, trying to excuse “please, don’t think that I…” but got interrupted by Liam with a brief kiss in the lips.

Liam heart beating got accelerated as he worried someone could catch them.

“Want me to text my missus?” asked Liam, looking in all directions.

“Don’t be stupid, they’re not gonna believe it a second time” replied Andy “I got another room.”

“What?”

Andy grinned widely as he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“You got another room in case you have the chance to fuck me again?” asked Liam in a much lower tone, almost inaudible.

Andy took Liam’s head in his hands and nodded at him with a big smile on his face. The two men walked quickly to the room. When they entered, Liam took off his parka and belt and threw them to the floor, he was already unzipping his pants when Andy let out a big laugh.

“Wow, man, you sure you don’t even want to take a drink first?” inquired Andy, also taking off his jacket and his belt. He placed his things on a chair and turned around to open the minibar, “I need a beer.”

As he got down, Liam approached him from behind and touched his crotch. That annoyed Andy, so he stand up straight again and turned around.

“Don’t try to be THE MAN” said Andy, and pushed Liam “you are so bad at it. You had no experience.”

Liam was perplex and remained silent, and averted his eyes. Almost as if he had gotten upset. Andy noticed and immediately felt guilty about it. He didn’t want to verbally abuse his lover. So he took Liam by the neck of his shirt and kissed him. Liam opened his mouth and embraced Andy, getting his arms around him and then sliding them beneath his shirt and touching his back. That excited Andy, so he took off his shirt. The guitarist caressed his lover’s hair, which was now kinda longer than his usual average.

“It suits you” said Andy, referring to Liam’s hair, as he kissed him again and pulled him by the neck of his shirt again to make him fall in the bed. Then he touched his parts and felt his member hard as rock already. So he started rubbing it, while looking at Liam in the eyes. But he stopped.

Liam got up quickly, and asked “what happened?”

“I want you to blow me this time” said Andy, as he pulled down his pants and took sit on a sofa.

So Liam go on his knees and touched Andy crotch and then looked at him in the eyes, smiling, and his mate touched his hair again, leading his face to his cock. It was a biblical moment for Andy: having his hot friend sucking his dick, with those blue eyes glancing at him. In his ecstasy, he got his head back, while moaning. When suddenly, Liam stopped; and before Andy could even ask, he was already riding him. They started kissing again. The blond felt his friend’s hard member against him.

“It’s so hard…” said Andy, and proceed to touch it.

Liam cum no longer after Andy did. When that happened, Liam rested his head over his lover’s shoulder. So, the guitarist could feel his sweaty hair and turned his head a bit to kiss it. After a few minutes of resting, Liam was about to get up, but Andy held him.

“Please, stay a little bit more…” asked to Liam, “I want to be inside you”, and he gently touched his back.

At that moment, Liam realized that Andy had fallen for him and felt guilty, because they were friends after all, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“And don’t pity me” said Andy, “I know what you’re thinking. We’re adults, and it’s my fault if I get hurt.”

“Iz rite…”

They rested like that for a few minutes more and then took a bath and went outside. There was no doubt this time. It had happened, and it happened twice. After that, their ‘friendship’ grew stronger and Liam felt he finally had found someone with whom he could share a similar bond as he had with his brother. Even though he still missed that little twat.


	3. Chapter 3

It had passed a few months after the romantic encounter between Andy and Liam in a hotel room after Beady Eye performance in T in the Park Festival. It seemed like Liam finally got over his brother Noel and was enjoying a –not so secret– affair with his bandmate. Gem knew it already and it actually made him feel happy for them, for he also knew that Andy wanted to approach Liam since they were still in Oasis, but he felt intimidated by Noel. Besides him, nobody else noticed the chemistry between them, and what could’ve made everyone suspect passed for Liam’s regular over affectionate behavior around other men. They would exchange flirty glances in the middle of concerts, or mouth kissing backstage, and it would still be typical Liam’s conduct. And he surely liked Andy, but what he felt wasn’t more than a friendly affection and a vain physical attraction. However his bandmate was deeply in love with him.

On march, 2011, the band started a tour in the UK. Which meant the lovers would have plenty of time to spend alone. One of those moments took place precisely the same day of the very first concert of such tour. They were going to play in Glasgow, and Liam and Andy decided to have a romantic session before. After having a few drinks, just to get in the mood, they went to Andy’s hotel room. They had been there for a while already. The guitarist was sitting on a couch and his lover was knelt on the floor right in from of him, blowing him. The two were naked. As Liam sucked him, Andy tenderly touched the back of his head and leaned his own against the couch.

“When you call my name…” sang Andy, humming a bit, “say it again, say it again…”

Liam laughed, with Andy’s member still in his mouth, and the blond thought it was the cutest reaction.

“Say it” said Andy, amused and excited at the same time, he was about to cum, “please, say it.”

“Andy…” replied Liam, sounding as someone who had something in its mouth that doesn’t let them speak well does.

“Oh, man…” the blond finally cum.

Liam went to clean himself and returned to sit right next to his friend. Andy, who was resting with his eyes closed and completely breathless, stretched his arm to touch Liam’s hair, whom immediately rested his head over Andy’s shoulder, as this one gently touched his head.

“I wish I could freeze this moment” said Andy, almost whispering at Liam’s ear, “I could spend the rest of my life in this same hotel room, with you.”

Liam wished he could have said the same thing back, but the feeling wasn’t mutual, and he just kissed Andy’s shoulder.

“I told you long time ago not to pity me” said Andy.

Liam remained silent.

The evening fell and the band had to start to get ready for the concert. When they arrived, the staff had already finished setting up the all the sound equipment, and the other band members were checking their instruments.

“Where were you?” said Gem to Andy, even though he knew well. Both were wearing black leather jackets and obscure pants.

“I fell asleep” replied Andy, grinning.

There was a complicity between the two of them. Andy sometimes thought he would have liked to have something with Gem if hadn’t been in love with Liam. It had cross his mind a lot of times, but he longed for the singer for such a long time, that the mere thinking felt like if he was betraying him now, even though their thing was not much than a lust affair for Liam. And when he appeared on the backstage, it only reasserted his thoughts.

“He’s stunning as always” said Andy to himself, while he let out a sigh.

“Jesus, calm yourself” told him Gem in low voice.

“Am I being that obvious?”

“You should thank Liam’s extroverted reputation” replied Gem, “nobody else, but me and Chris seem to notice.”

“Oh God, Chris knows already?”

“I think he does” said Gem “he talks a lot about bands getting fucked up for their members having affairs.”

“Don’t shit me” added Andy, laughing, at the same time he was taking his guitar.

Then Liam walked into the conversation. He had a dark brown leather jacket on and beige pants.

“Sounding good, man” told to Gem.

“Yeah”

“What do you think?” asked Liam to Andy, resting his hand firmly on his shoulder.

“All good” answered Andy, touching Liam’s hand over his shoulder and smiling. Even though the singer was in his late thirties, the blond thought he was perfect despite the wrinkles that started to being more noticed on his face and the extra weight.

Liam smiled back and got his forehead against Andy’s and then went to make a bit of vocalization.

“And you doubt me when I tell you Chris knows” let out Gem.

The show started and of course Liam and Andy didn’t let escape the little moments to show their romantic affection. Liam would give Andy glances whenever he had the opportunity. Gem and Chris could notice, but, fortunately for the two lovers, it was unnoticeable for anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Italy, 2011. Beady Eye was in the Mediterranean country promoting their debut album, Different Gear, Still Speeding. They went to a radio station to offer a thirty minute interview. Only Chris was missing that day, the rest of the band gathered for a good laugh at the emission. Weather was cold, so they appeared all wearing coats. Liam put on an obscure blue marine coat, with a stamped scarf, his hazel hair falling at the length of his shoulders with bangs covering his entire forehead; Gem had his Fred Perry black coat on; and Andy wore a blue jean jacket and another light coat on top of it in green color. As they arrived to the place, they were gladly received and they had a good laugh looking at pictures of themselves on a screen. The blond thought it was the perfect timing to subtle flirt at the singer. But Liam was in a weird mood. He seemed amused by the environment, but he was pretty much ignoring Andy and, on the contrary, he was very close to Gem that day. Andy knew Gem would never betray him, and that his lover wasn’t also into his friend. But for some reason, it was getting it on his nerves and he couldn’t stop feeling a bit jealous. At some point, when a picture of Liam was being displayed, Andy stopped right next to the brunet, but he turned his back on the guitarist to laugh and reply at a joke Gem made –saying that Liam looked like an alien on said picture–. Liam would also pretend to be texting on his phone just as an excuse to not give Andy the attention he was craving. Poor guitarist even thought about flirting with a girl working there to teach Liam a lesson, but he dropped it as he saw Liam clearly didn’t give a damn. The manchunian was decided to torture him that day.

As things were set up for the interview to start –there was a big table with a lot of wires and a laptop in the middle of the room–, Andy moved to the opposite corner of where Liam and Gem were standing, minding their own business and ignoring him. He wanted to strangle them, especially Gem, because he knew Andy’s feelings for Liam and instead helping him that day to approach the singer, he was getting on the way. They were having a silly chat about an ad for drinking Liam saw, and as soon as he realized the blond had decided to keep his distance, he turned to him to share his story and would keep an eye on him during the rest of the interview, just to make sure he kept Andy’s attention and then would go back to ignore him. Gem soon realized what was going on and felt like a jerk, but also ended up joining Liam in his game. They both were being chill, but the welsh had already a long face he couldn’t hide and wouldn’t also mind revealing the singer that he wasn’t pleased. As soon as Liam noticed Andy’s reaction, he gave him a quick glance to let him know he still didn’t give a fuck about him being a sentimental. Gem and Liam kept sharing complicity smiles, pissing off Andy.

When the interview started, the screen displayed a picture of Andy –one from their performance at the 2007 MTV awards–, and Liam couldn’t miss the chance to tease him. He got right next to Andy, making sure of getting eye contact, shoulder to shoulder.

“That’s a good one” said Liam with a loud raspy voice, pointing at Andy’s portrait.

Everyone burst into laugh. Gem, in particular, who knew what was going on between his band mates.

“This is you…” added the singer on a more suggestive tone, almost whispering on Andy’s ear, and then walked back to Gem’s side, but still keeping eye contact with his lover.

As the singer kept his distance again, Andy had already a big smile on his face. The warmth of Liam’s body next to him, and that deep voice speaking to his ear, almost feeling his breath, was enough reason to make him forget all his dickead moves. He didn’t even care the staff at the radio noticing his blissful reaction. But they pretty much thought it was a typical joke among them, which it was indeed, but it also meant more. In a few seconds, Andy passed from raging inside to be the happiest man in all Italy. Failing to repress a big grin, he bite his lip and glanced at Liam, taking that little action as an invitation for something more. The brunet was also laughing, but it was more like a smile derived from his amusement at the expenses of Andy’s feelings. He knew the guitarist was soft and it only took him the slightest sign of interest to get him in the mood. Gem was also aware of that, and they were trying to repress a hysterical laugh for they knew Andy couldn’t keep it in his pants when it came to Liam’s seduction maneuvers.

Reached that point, Liam would not only gave flirting glances at Andy –which the blond responded, being obvious to the rest of the men in the room–, but he also bite those full lips that drove the welsh crazy. However, as soon as Andy realized he was being teased in front of the radio staff, he tried to keep it together and started to avoid Liam’s sight. He knew he was being the prey of his game. He couldn’t even think clearly while the interviewers talked and their band mates responded the questions. All he had in mind was getting “it”. Andy occasionally paid attention to some of the questions to pretend he wasn’t just there stupidly daydreaming. And when interviewers decided to inquire about how they came up with the idea of creating a new band he saw an opportunity. Explained how it was them whom persuaded Liam to join them.

“We need your self-esteem…” was Andy telling to the translator, explaining how they approached Liam, being a little sarcastic and knowing the manchunian loved being flattered and admired, throwing him a flirty glance.

But Liam, being conscious of what Andy was trying to do, turned to Gem and ignored Andy once again, resulting in the blond being now upset because he couldn’t get the singer’s attention. So he went again from being happy, to being upset, and getting mad one more time. He would just look away to hide his anger from the radio staff, and also from Gem and Liam. For as he didn’t want to let them know how much their silly games affected him. But they ended up being aware of it and got serious. Liam was now kind of pissed off that Andy was such a softy, because in the end he had an affection towards him and it wasn’t really his intention to hurt him. For a couple of minutes the air got dense among them, but it went back to normal again when they got a few minutes off the air while the radio station played one of their songs. The interviewers threw some questions about football. Andy found himself staring at Liam as he chatted with them, but turned his sight away every time the brunet would notice. One thing Andy loved about him was when he smiled his cheekbones would go all round like tiny apples he would just want to bite.

During a couple of minutes both Andy and Liam remained distant and serious, but they got soon trapped by the interviewers talking about sports and started to get closer and share some laughs. Now Gem was just a viewer, as always, and he was pleased Liam dropped his game, because he got too far with it already. It was Liam whom at the end approached Andy, as the blond wasn’t sure about giving another try after all his failed attempts.

When they left the radio station, the band went for a meal and then back to the hotel, for they had a concert that night and had to be rested. As soon as gotten the chance, Liam went to Andy’s room. He knocked and waited about a minute before getting the door opened, even though Andy knew it was him, but he wasn’t sure about letting him in.

“Stop playing tough, man” said Liam, as he just walked in without waiting for an invitation. “You went all upset ‘cause I didn’t hold your hand during the interview, but now you pretend to be the tough guy?” added while he stared at Andy expecting a reply, biting his lower lip and letting out a flirty smile, for he knew that put the blond in the mood.

“Why you do this to me?” inquired Andy, as he got close enough to feel Liam’s breath and imagined kissing those lips.

Liam let out a breathy laugh and turned his sight, but Andy held his face and made him turn again to him.

“Don’t you know I can’t keep it together when you give me those glances?” told Andy.

Then Liam held Andy’s hand from his face and kissed it on the palm as he kept sight with him.

“Oh, f…” let out Andy and he touched Liam’s cheek with his other hand.

“What did you pretend ignoring me and only talking to Gem?”

Liam laughed, slightly surprised.

“Aw, you’re jealous of Gem.”

“You’re an idiot” said Andy, finally going further and getting his fingers through Liam’s hair, getting also his face next to, filling his lungs with the smell of his hair. His other hand going slowly between his tights from behind. “You know the moment you cross that door I’m the tough guy” added with a whisper of a voice that let Liam know he was already excited.

The singer quickly got in the mood too and he reached Andy’s lips and slid his tongue inside his mouth, touching his teeth and tasting his breath, and letting the welsh suck his lower lip. Andy then remembered the thoughts he had about Liam’s cheekbones during the interview and started kissing and licking him in the face.

“What are you doing, man?” asked Liam, laughing in surprise, “is this some kind of new fetish of you?”

“Smile” said Andy as he kept kissing and slightly sucking his face.

“What is this?” kept asking Liam as his cheekbones got all round and he was bursting in laughter.

Andy stopped and held Liam’s face with his hands and just stared at him, grinning, and then got one of his hands on his lover’s crotch and led him to the bed. He got his jacket and shirt off and made Liam do the same. Then the brunet started to unbelt and unzip Andy’s pants, as the blond kept kissing him in the mouth and in the cheeks, and continued also tasting the scent of his hair. As the machunian gently touched Andy’s parts he heard a breathy soft moan right next to his ear and then his name, with that same tone he found both exciting and heartwarming. The guitarist took off his pants and told Liam to do the same. Andy suddenly thought about how exciting would be to have those full lips sucking on his dick, while staring at those round apples and deep blue eyes, and entangling his fingers on that hazel hair.

“What is it?” asked Liam to Andy, whom answered he would prefer a blow.

The blond laid in bed, resting his back on the bed headboard, while the singer sucked his dick, letting out drowned moans, touching Liam's hair tenderly, grinning and biting his lip as he usually did whenever the singer made him laugh. But soon he couldn’t keep it and got louder. Before reaching climax he asked the manchunian to ride him. With the brunet on top of him he thought it was glory, they continued for a while before he cum. But Liam was not finished yet, so he got to “handle” it with Andy’s help before cumming on the blond’s chest. They both laid on bed, Liam resting his face over Andy’s shoulder.

“Who’s the soft lad now?” asked Andy with a breathy voice.

Liam couldn’t even talk but he managed to put his hand on Andy’s face to make him shut up.

“If all of our arguments are gonna end up like this, I don’t have any problem” said Andy, grining and kissing Liam’s head.

That night, the chemistry between the two musicians during the concert was so obvious. But their band mates already knew about them. Even though Chris would still pretend he didn’t know.


	5. Chapter 5

Heaton Park, Manchester, 2012. Beady Eye appeared as the opening act for The Stone Roses. But also, Liam was putting again, this time onstage, that stupid game he played along with Gem on a radio interview in Italy, when they both decided to ignore Andy, just to piss him off and make him jealous. Place was all crowded and, as they were the supporting band, their show started during the day and it was kind of a sunny day, but still a cold breeze around. So most of the people attending were wearing coats and jackets, including them. Andy had a blue cotton full zip sweatshirt, a black and white striped shirt –that was actually like a signature on him–, light colored blue jeans, brown round sunglasses with green lenses, hair messed up as always, and he picked up that day a beautiful red guitar; Gem was wearing a deep brown long sleeve shirt and obscure blue jeans; and Liam was wearing a black leather jacket with a V-neck T-shirt, on the same color, that would let sight a bit of his chest hair, obscure blue jeans, and he had cut his hair. For Andy’s disgrace, Liam wasn’t wearing sunglasses that day, so he would be messing up throwing glances at the others. In addition, he held a black scarf, during the whole concert, which would use to keep his hands busy. From time to time he would pretend to tie the scarf around his head, covering his eyes, leading to Andy’s fantasies about the singer.

The brunet didn’t lose the chance to go around, whispering things on everyone’s ear, except Andy. Occasionally, he looked on the blond’s direction, but avoiding his sight. The guitarist thought that at least with the sunglasses on he would hid his emotions, but Liam could read every move he did, and could already tell his lover was falling in his game once again. As time passed, they warmed up. Andy felt his head as if he had poured water on his hair, and little sweat drops were starting to fall over his forehead and behind his ears. He observed Liam as much as the performance permitted it: he also got sweaty, and the hair over his forehead and neck was wet, so was his chest hair. The blond imagined all the rest of the brunet’s naked chest, lines of sweat covering it, and how much he would like to touch it. Slide his hand all down until reaching his belt, and then…

“Dammit, Andy” thought the welsh, while lowering his sight to his guitar and trying to drop those thoughts, “you can’t have an erection now, right in front of the audience.”

When their part of the show ended, they went backstage to rest and have some drinks.

“I really need to go to the hotel and have a shower” said Andy.

“Go on, man” replied Liam, holding a plastic cup of beer, glancing at the others, letting out what it seemed to be a suppressed smile. Everyone burst into laughter, for as they knew what Andy was really trying to accomplish.

The blond got pissed off and turned his back on the rest of the band and headed to the hotel. He went to his room and rested on the bed for a while. But he couldn’t get those thoughts away.

“That idiot” he thought. But he loved and desired that idiot. He got his hands on his pants and was about to touch himself, “oh, come on, Andy!” suddenly shout and banged his fist on the bed, “are you really that desperate? You have a wife and a kid…”

After a while of repressing the erotic thoughts his lover provoked on him, the blond was about to undress and get a shower when he heard a knock on the door. The sound it made let him know whom it was. But he was now pissed off and tired of that stupid game in which he would always have to humiliate himself in front of the others and wait until Liam wanted to have sex with him. Sometimes he would just made fun of Andy and never show up. At the next day he would appear talking about how drunk and how many lines of cocaine he would have had the night before, or about the chick he had taken to bed.

“Fuck him…” thought Andy.

The knocking started to get louder and violent, and he could event hear Liam voice shouting. At the other side of the door the singer was kicking the door, and he continued to do so until he got tired and just rested the palms of his hands –he had one of his hands wrapped with the black scarf– and his forehead on the door. He stayed like that for a while, thinking what to do. He now really wanted to make out with the blond, and changing plans when he was already willing to do what he wanted was something that pissed him off.

“Andy” said Liam louder, trying to contain his anger.

The guitarist was already standing right next to the door, at the expectation of what Liam was about to do now. Was he going to leave? No. And the blond knew it. The manchunian was on the same position, with his forehead resting on the door, and could see a shadow blocking part of the light that came out beneath the door. He grinned and let out a breathy laugh that the blond could hear. Andy felt so stupid then, for he realized the situation. The welsh finally opened the door.

“I’m so fucking tired of your stupid game.”

“And I’m so foocking tired of ya playing your little bitch role” said Liam, “pretending to be the victim” added while making a mocking gesture, shaking his hands in the air and pouting, “when, in fact, you’re waiting for me to suck your cock.”

Andy stared at him, serious, and Liam realized he had hurt his feelings. A little bit amused, but also mad for the blond couldn’t get a joke.

“Well, are we getting that bath or not?” asked the brunet.

“I was just about to get undressed when you tried to get my door down.”

Liam started to get his clothes off first. He threw away the scarf and took off his jacket and unbelted his pants. Andy was just there standing next to him and made that typical gesture of biting his lower lip while smiling. He lowered his sight and then got his head up again and stared to Liam right in the eyes, as he also took off his belt.

“We’re taking just a bath” let out Andy, still with a big grin.

“Yeah” replied Liam, getting his face so close that the blond would even feel the singer’s breath.

Andy took his shirt off as he walked to the bathroom and was about to unzip his pants when he realized the bathtub was empty, and a big smile appeared on his face again. Liam went right behind him and both knew they would have to wait until the bathtub got full. When he saw Andy’s face he also couldn’t contain a smile.

“It’s gonna take a while” said Andy.

“Ya, I wonder what we gonna do in the meanwhile” replied Liam, trying not to burst out in laughter.

Then Andy put his hands on Liam’s shoulders and got him against bathroom door frame, his forehead against Liam’s, and started touching his face.

“Oh, wait!” said the blond suddenly, and he went to get the scarf from the floor.

“What is it?”

And so Andy put the scarf around Liam’s head, covering his eyes, and made him walk backwards until he tripped with the bed and fell down on it and Andy dropped himself upon him. Liam took onto his mouth a tiny charm he had around his neck and held it with his teeth. He had already taken off his shirt, so the blond thought about all the fantasies he had before and started touching his chest hair. The welsh felt the need to also kiss him all the way down, until reaching his pants. But he did it slowly, to delight his mouth from every inch he tasted. He would also suck on some parts, hearing soft moans coming out of Liam’s mouth, making him drop the little charm. As Andy got closer to the brunet’s lower parts, this one got even more excited and would put his hands over the blond’s head, tousling his hair.

“You said I only want you to blow me…” said Andy.

And reached that point, Andy unzipped Liam’s pants and took his dick out and licked it slowly all the way, and sucked on the tip. He continued to do so for a while and then stopped.

“I don’t want you to cum yet” told the guitarist.  
Andy got on top of Liam to kiss him, and the brunet received his mouth with hunger. They twisted their tongues for a while and Andy, breathing heavy as he was already, got on his knees, unzipped his pants and got them off. Liam did the same. After doing so, they changed position and now the brunet was on top.

“Hand it to me!” shout Liam.

“What?”

“The lube, asshole!”

The blond leaned to get a men bag as quickly as he could, got it from underneath the bed, opened it, got things out of it and threw them away, making a mess all what was on it, until he got the little tube. Liam took it from off his hands before Andy had even time to hand it to him, and squeezed it on the blond’s dick and threw it away. After doing so, he took Andy’s cock with his hand and placed it on his butt, and slowly introduced it by sitting on it. As he was doing so, he bend his head back, mouth half opened, moaning. He was sweating already and the welsh could see the little lines coming all down his chest. Andy couldn’t resist to touch him. They went like that for a while, until the blond cum. Then he went back on to suck Liam’s dick and made him also beat off.

After the sex, they rested as they usually did, when suddenly heard the sound of streaming water. Andy got up quickly and headed to the bathroom to find out it was flooding and the room carpet was already starting to get wet. He turned the water off, but the mess was still there.

“Well, I’m in for that bath now” said Liam.

They got on the bathtub together, and actually rested there for a while. Andy would go inside first, and then the brunet stepped in, lying on his back overt the blond.

“We should also take more bathtubs” let out the singer.

“Absolutely” agreed Andy, whom had almost fall asleep.

After they were completely rested, they got out of the bathtub. Andy had already started to get dressed, but Liam was still drying off his body with a towel. The blond contemplated him: his hair all messed up and still a bit wet, little lines of water coming down on his legs, and tiny drops like little pearls on his chest hair. He could’ve taken him again just right there.


	6. Chapter 6

After a series of unfortunate events for Liam that lead to tearing apart his own little world, the band was struggling to keep together. Andy was feeling betrayed, even though he always respected and accepted the fact that his lover had a wife and kids; but that was one thing, and having an affair with anyone that wasn’t him was another. There was a lot of tension among them, but also with their other band mates. However, they tried to bring Liam support, for the sake of their work. Things couldn’t get worse for the poor singer.

Him and Andy got distant, and the blond didn’t allowed more intimacy. The manchunian was heartbroken, his ‘friend’ behaved cold hearted with him in a moment of his life when he most needed to feel beloved. He couldn’t understand how a person could change so drastically within one day. It was the end of their band too. Liam could feel it. Andy was about to quit anytime and Liam wouldn’t have stand it. He had lost Noel already and he managed to keep it together, but losing again a person that meant so much for him would be unbearable. The brunet felt at the edge of collapsing.

As a desperate resource, Liam called Andy. He put the band as an excuse, explaining that they needed to sit together –along with their other band mates– and settle things up. Andy believed him blindly, since he didn’t make any attempt to ask the others if they agreed, so he would have found it was a lie. Or he probably already suspected, but knew it was his last chance to patch up things with the singer.

At the next day, Andy showed up at noon in Liam’s place. He was wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt with blue jeans, a black leather jacket, dark sneakers and sunglasses. It surprised him how quietly it was. Any other day, it would have been a lot of noise, with his never-shut-up wife and their loud kids. It was actually a depressing scene. The door opened. It was Liam. He looked all messy, it was a weird and sad spectacle. He didn’t even make an attempt to hide he had been crying, a pair of sunglasses would have made it easy, but he chose not to instead. Any other day he would be flawless, but he had a plain green t-shirt, short jeans and slippers.

“He probably just wants me to pity him” thought Andy, “he’s an asshole even in hard moments.”

Andy was mad at him, but he couldn’t stop feeling the need to comfort him. He wanted to hold him and kiss him, until his pain went away. But, when he remembered why all that was happening, his pride was bigger and those thoughts went away. It didn’t take longer for Andy to figure out the reason why he was there, and that there wasn’t any meeting with their other band mates.

“How are you?” asked Andy, right after they took seat in the living room.

Liam just sighted as he opened his arms and let them heavily fell in the couch. He may have wanted to gain pity from Andy, that was true, but in the depths of his being it was also true that he was drowning in sorrow. Liam always liked to play the tough guy, but he wasn’t less fragile than a boy. He remained silent as the guitarist made all questions and he just simply nodded or responded with any other type of body gesture. He was good at it. He knew that if he tried to articulate a single word he would break apart, as a lump in his throat could tell him.

They spent around twenty minutes like that, until Andy couldn’t stand it anymore and he decided to leave. As he left his seat and headed to the front door, he felt a pull on his jacket. It was Liam trying to stop him. When Andy turned to him, the manchunian immediately rounded him with his arms. He was like a motherless child, begging for love and protection, and he seemed more fragile than ever, despite being a grown up man.

“I’m sorry…” said Liam almost like a whisper, with a tear sliding on his face.

That was it. Andy couldn’t resist that and he responded to his hug, resting his head over Liam’s. Then gently wiped his tears with his hands. There wasn’t any desire on his actions, he just wanted to look after him. It was actually a tender moment between them. They rested on the couch. Andy held Liam as he kept weeping, until he felt asleep, then made a big effort to get up without waking up the brunet and sat on the sofa as he stared at him.

At first, Andy only wanted to leave; then thought about writing a goodbye note before leaving; but at the end decided just to stay until Liam had woken up. “Unlike you” said Andy to himself “I’m not a dickhead.”

Liam finally woke up. It had pass about half an hour. He got up and the first thing he did was look up, on all the mess he had on the living room, for a bubblegum. Andy stared at him as he could tell he hadn’t notice his presence yet. When Liam found what he was looking for, he raised his eyes in surprise as he saw Andy still there.

“I bet you thought I was gonna be an asshole and just leave” tell Andy.

Liam just looked away with no reply.

“I need a bath…” was all what he said, and led to his room.

Andy followed him. “Listen, I can’t leave without making sure you’re okay.”

While he was speaking to him, he wasn’t paying attention to what Liam did because he was texting on his phone. So, he caught himself in the bedroom and decided to leave, he assumed Liam was already in the shower, so he raised his voice to call him and letting him know he was leaving, but got no reply. Andy turned around to the door and found Liam was just behind him.

“This is why you came here…” told Liam, as he slammed the door and pushed Andy to the bed.

“You can’t keep your dick on your pants, you’re an idiot.”

“Obviously not.”

They started kissing and Andy could still taste the mint of the gum Liam was chewing and it came to his mind he would like to feel that fresh breath down there. So he tried to push Liam’s head, but he resisted.  
“Fucking leave me do what I want” complained Liam.

“Do your thing, asshole” replied Andy, laughing at him “you’re only good at sucking dick.”

Liam went mad and got up from bed, but Andy pulled him back. He fell on Andy’s legs and the blond rounded him with his arm on his chest.

“Do it” told Andy on Liam’s ear, while kissing him “but you’re the first, I’ve never leave anyone else take that privilege.”

So, Liam turned around and tongue kissed Andy, as they took off their clothes. Andy was excited but a bit scared as he had never had anyone do him from behind. But soon got more comfortable because Liam was a tender lover. When they were both naked, the blond rested his hands on the bed frame while the brunet touched his back, then Liam started kissing him on the shoulders. And as he did so, the singer whispered to Andy:

“I'll give you something you never knew you'd feel.”


	7. Chapter 7

After ending up in bed again, Liam and Andy lied together for a while, remembering the old days while they were in Oasis and also how their affair started after the band split. Then they fell asleep again for a couple of hours. Andy woke up first. He was on Liam’s arms and had his head resting over his shoulder, actually their faces were next to each other. He stayed like that for a minutes, before the singer woke up too. His first reaction was closing his eyes again and hold Andy tight; while smiling, he reached the blond hair and softly entangled his fingers with it, feeling and touching the skin of the back of Andy’s head.

For the guitarist it was the best way to wake up, in the arms of his beloved one. But as minutes passed away, he was getting conscious again of how their relationship had to come to an end. Andy had been thinking, for weeks, about how he would do it. However, the casual sex was not helping him. Liam had clearly take it as if things were back to ‘normal’ again, and it just made it harder for Andy to tell him he wanted to finish their ‘thing’. After all, he was doing it because he didn’t want any of them to get more hurt.

When Andy got up, he felt Liam’s hand on his back as he sat on the edge of bed. It was warm and soft and his fingers started to do that little thing that made him feel like that room had been his home for ages. Then Liam got up too and rested his cheek against Andy’s back and his hands over his shoulders, letting out a slight sight that meant he had enjoyed his sleep.

“I bet this is the first proper sleep he’s got since this nightmare started…” thought Andy.

The brunet left the bed, not before kissing Andy’s head. And the guitarist thought it was the most soothing sensation. He could have spent the rest of his existence in that bedroom, with a man that clearly felt nothing more for him than a sexual attraction and would’ve still being the happiest human being on Earth. But he knew it wouldn’t take much time for Liam to get over him and find another person. A woman maybe.

“I’m taking a shower” said Liam, “you can join me if you want.”

They took that bath together and then had something to eat. Evening started to fall and both knew it was time for Andy to leave. During that time things were calm, more like they didn’t know what to expect from each other. The guitarist didn’t have the courage to tell his lover about ending their romantic relationship. And Liam didn’t try to make another move. However, when Andy was about to open the front door and go out, the singer held his hand and smiling sang:

“Come on take a chance, start anew…”

Liam’s cynism bothered Andy and made him mad.

“You really believe things are back to normal because we had sex!”

“Things are back to normal, innit?” asked Liam.

Andy was speechless. He just opened the door and left.

“When are you coming back?” inquired Liam, trying to appear calmed.

“Fuck off!”

As Andy kept walking away, he made a big effort not to cry. The first time he went to bed with Liam he felt like it was himself who took advantage. But now he realized it was actually the opposite. His phone rang. It was a text message from Liam: cmon take a chance start anew me n you.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been the most painful and unbearable weeks for Andy. He had seen Liam a couple of times after they went to bed that day, but it was just to arrange things about the band. He also knew Liam was already seeing another person and couldn’t do other than thinking how stupid would have been if he had fallen to think they could ‘start anew’. Andy finally took the decision to go back with his old band, Ride, and Beady Eye split. It was Liam who gave the notice to the fans on his Twitter account. Right after they took different paths, Andy had a vivid dream one night. He dreamed he was on a room, sitting on a couch. The lightning was bad, but he could see there was another person. It was Liam, but he appeared way much younger, same as him. The singer was wearing all black, his bangs falling over his face and his eyes covered by sunglasses. He sat by him on the couch.

“Some people change, move out of range, all in a day…” said Liam.

“Did you ever loan me that song?” replied Andy, “did you ever know me at all?”


End file.
